Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by Gossamer Dreams
Summary: Deuces Wild - The following story is a “what-if” type. I’m basing the story two years after Alley dies, and Leon and Betsy’s relationship isn’t *that* serious. Thanks for the reviews!
1. New neighbor

Leon lit his cigarette, his eyes drifting over the patrons walking below him. He had been sitting out on the windowsill for what seemed like hours, his ears picking up the muffled music playing a floor down from him. His new neighbor had a fairly good taste in music, it seemed she like the slow stuff. His mind turned quickly to his brother Alley. He had loved that type of doo wop as well. For hours he would sit, his low voice humming along with the tune, his eyes dreamy and far away. Leon would finally snap the record player off and pull his brother away from the music. 

His eyes peered down and he spotted his new neighbor, his jaw dropping slightly. She walked on the far sight of the street, Viper territory. He stood, watching her, a look of resentment settling on his face. She was wearing a bright red pencil skirt, a black cardigan and black ballerina flats. A bright red scarf was tied flatteringly around her neck, her brown hair shimmering under the summer's sun. Vinnie Fish, a local Viper, led her down the sidewalk, his arm loosely hanging around her shoulders. The couple stopped, Vinnie's arms pulling her close. He kissed her, her pretty face becoming invisible as they embraced. 

Leon cursed softly to himself as he leaned against the railing, his eyes searching them again. Finally, Vinnie let her go, the girl walking sassily across the street to his building. Leon watched her disappear and moved from the ledge, into his apartment, to his front door. The girl walked up the stairs to her apartment, searching for her keys. Leon went to the hallway's railing, looking down on his neighbor. 

"You go with Vinnie Fish?" he called down to her. She spun, her face tilting up to his. Her hands played softly with her brunette hair. Her lips were rouged very red, her eyes seeming to sink into his. 

"Yeah, what's it to you?" she tossed out. Her voice was a soft and monotone Brooklyn drawl he had come to know so well. Leon smiled softly. He began descending the stairs toward her, his feet pounding the stairs softly. 

"Well, this side of the street is Deuce territory. That side is Viper territory. Do you belong to the Velvets?" She studied him, her blue eyes moving over his face. 

"No, but I know some chicks who do. Why, is it gonna be some kinda problem me seeing Vinnie? 'Cause I gotta tell you, I pay rent here too. And if you don't like who I date, you can stay on ya own level of the building." The words died in her throat. She had no idea why she had been so rude, but the question surprised her. She had been in the building for only a week and since then, her conversations and confrontations with her neighbors weren't all that swell. 

Leon felt a raw blush rise to his face. For a moment, in his apartment he had felt some emotion when he saw her with Vinnie. What was it? Hatred for the Vipers? Annoyance with a new neighbor who was a pretty as she was? Or was it jealousy. 

"Look, Im sorry. We've just kept these streets quiet for a couple years and I didn't want any static with anyone." The girl narrowed her gaze. Her hands on her hips.

"Well, if you weren't looking' for any static, why'd ya ask me that question anyway? I mean, be a good neighbor. Introduce yourself. Ask for a cup a' sugar or something. Don't presume Im gonna bring trouble up on this or anything." Leon smiled and stuck out his hand. 

"My name's Leon. Yours?" she took his hand, shaking it slightly. Her hands felt warm and inviting.

"Juliana King. But everyone calls me Julie." Now Juliana smiled, her face lighting up. 

"What do you prefer? Julie or Juliana?" he said, their eyes locking.

"Actually I prefer to be called Jules." He let go of her hand, nodding. 

"Alright Jules. Welcome to the building. Now, may I borrow a cup of sugar from you?" Juliana laughed, a soft white hand going to her mouth. 

"I don't have a cup of sugar, but I do have a couple cold coke in the fridge. Want one?" Leon nodded and followed her into her apartment. He looked around. A few boxes piled here and there, but otherwise clean. She already had posters up on the wall and the living room furnished. He stopped, looking at a movie poster hung over the couch. 

"You like movies?" she called from the kitchen. Leon nodded to himself, amazed at the decorations. 

"I've only seen a few myself. I don't get to go out and do things a lotta the time." Leon sat on the couch, Juliana entering the room with two Dr. Pepper's. 

"That's a shame. I love movies. Anything that has to do with leavin' the real world and entering another place. Maybe we could go and see a flick sometime. There's a really good theater down a couple blocks." Juliana sat, her hands popping off the top of the glass bottle. Leon smiled, glancing at her.

"I don't think my girlfriend or your boyfriend would like that. She's kinda jealous." he answered softly. She smiled, her hand resting on the side of the couch. 

"Yeah, I know whatcha mean. Vinnie can be like that sometimes." She got quiet and Leon felt a bit embarrassed. He sighed and stood up, her eyes following him. 

"I gotta split. It was real nice meeting you. Maybe I'll see you around sometime." Juliana got up and followed him to the door. She grinned softly, her straight, white teeth shimmering under the lights. 

"Definitely. And sorry for bein' so rude a few minutes ago. It's just…I put on my defenses more easily now, ya know?" Leon nodded. Yes, he knew exactly what she meant. The two waved bye to each other and she shut her door. Leon walked down to the street, emerging in the sunlight. He had to meet Betsy in a few minutes. For a few seconds there in Juliana's apartment, he found himself wanting to blow Betsy off and find out more about the unique girl who lived a floor down. Bobby caught up with him, his cigarette's rolled neatly into the sleeve of his cotton shirt. 

"See anything green, Leon?" he asked, a grin emerging.

"Nothing but your ugly face. C'mon. I gotta meet Betsy in a couple. I was thinking' maybe we might go see a horror flick or something. Wanna come?" Bobby nodded in agreement as they rounded the corner. 

Juliana watched Leon and his brother walk down the street, unaware of the happy sigh escaping her smiling lips. 


	2. Some kind of wonderful

DISCLAIMER:This story is run non-profit for fan purposes only, the characters are owned by their copyright holders. The songs mentioned in this story are for fan purposes and scene modification only, the songs are owned by their copyright holders. Juliana (Jules) is my very own creation! Enjoy!

*******************************

The following story is a "what-if" type. I'm basing the story two years after Alley dies, and Leon and Betsy's relationship isn't *that* serious. Thanks for the reviews!

*******************************

Leon's eyes popped open as he lay against the armrest of his couch. He had tried relentlessly to get some sleep after the long night he had spent with Betsy. But every little thing had kept him awake. The sound of Bobby's rumbling voice echoing up to the open window, the muffled sound of his mother's sobs in the other room and now, the rumble and voices of new neighbors moving in a flight of stairs down. 

Leon rubbed his eyes roughly and stood up going to the ledge that looked onto the street. Bobby say with the rest of the Deuces outside the little coffee shop on the corner. 

"Hey Bobby," he called down. "Have you seen the new neighbors? They're bein' louder than you are." This brought a spell of laughter from the group, Bobby smiling slightly. 

"You're not gonna care how loud they're bein' until you see the girl!" Bobby called up, standing. He began walking across the street, his hands stuffed deep in the pockets of his jeans. Leon watched him approach the building and went to the front door opening it with a squeak. He peered out into the hall seeing the top of someone's head bob up for a second and then out of sight. 

"Leon!" Bobby sprinted up the stairs, his voice reverberating through the hall. Leon moved to the railing gazing down. Bobby bumped into the girl as he rounded the corner, the box in her hands falling to the ground, the contents spilling out. "Oh, geez, I'm sorry." He stuttered out at her, advancing toward his own apartment. Leon shook his head disapprovingly and strolled down the stairs past Bobby. 

The girl, she couldn't have been more than 19, glared at Bobby as he ran up the stairs, her head whipping back to the box she had dropped. Leon stopped him, grabbing his shirt lightly. 

"Are you that rude? You bump into someone making 'em drop their stuff and ya don't even help them pick it up?" he shook his head at Bobby and made his way to the second story flat, bending down to the girl crouched on the floor. "Sorry about my brother. Sometimes his manners escape him."

The girl shrugged lightly, her brunette hair bobbing softly, the chiffon scarf tied in her hair laying against her shoulders. Leon couldn't help but to study her, his eyes moving over her features. She had one of those natural complexions he adored, her eyes a deep cerulean blue, her lips a luscious cherry color. She wore a white cotton oxford shirt, untucked, over her pedal pushers. He glanced down and saw her saddle shoes, scuffed a bit but otherwise unmarked. A brief smile came to him then as they each grabbed for trinkets that had fallen out of the box. 

_I'm really givin' her the once over. I love my girlfriend, but oh you, kid. _She turned to him, their eyes locking slightly. She smiled and stood, the box in her arms. Leon followed her, his eyes grazing over her soft curves and stopped on her wrist, the sleeves rolled to her elbows. There was a purple-blackish bruise circling the place where the hand meets the arm. He frowned slightly and rubbed the back of his neck slightly. The girl opened her mouth to say something, but closed it right away, walking into the apartment. Leon sighed, his eyes darting up to Bobby.

"It was nice to meet you!" he called into the room, beginning back up the stairs. The two brothers walked into their own place and shut the door. Bobby jumped up and down once, his arm going around Leon's neck. 

"She's a dolly, isn't she? Oh man, we haven't had anyone _that _beautiful move in since I was an ankle-biter!" Bobby smiled largely, his voluble Brooklyn voice becoming muffled as he walked to the old Armana refrigerator they owned. Leon leaned against the wall, still smelling her soft scent. It was a clean scent, not cloying at all like most broads wore, but subtle. Delicate. He envisioned her once more, her slightly turned up nose, the creamy complexion. 

_You got that right, Daddy-o, _he thought to himself. _She sure is some kind of a dolly. _

*****************

More to come soon!


End file.
